lpspopularfandomfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode Chronology
WARNING: A LOT OF READING There will be a tl;dr part at the bottom, but you will get the full story if you read it completely. So let's begin with the official LPS: Popular. Official Season 1 Timeline Season 1 Before LPS: Popular Savannah Reed and Brooklyn Hayes knew each other since they were babies. Apparently, both Savannah and Brooklyn were both "Pretty dorky". But one day, during 8th grade (they were 12-13 at that time), Brooke was going to move to California to a new school, which was Orange County Day (OCD) When that happened, their contact became very vague and small. Until... Episode 1: Who's That Girl? Savannah is 16-years old at the time (which means she is either sophomore or junior/grade 10/11), and has been going to high school for 2 years now. Now, her mother told her that she was now moving to California, and at the school Orange County Day. Savannah realizes that that's where Brooke went 3 years ago. Savannah is excited, but despite her mother's warning that Brooke might have changed, Savannah (ok im calling her savvy now, k?) still goes to the school trying to reunite. She meets Angelina Davis who helps her with her schedule, and introduces her to HER best friend, Genevieve Ryan, and they begin to hang out. Episode 2: Best Frenemies Forever She finds Brooklyn (now calling her brooke, k?) and gets rejected. However, Savvy dismisses it as a joke. Episode 3: Hugs & Disses Angelina and Genevieve (lina and genny, k?) warn Savvy about Brooke. Brooke says she wants to tell her something behind the vending machine. Brooke tells Savvy that she's not interested. Savvy goes home and destroys her pictures of Brooke and starts to cry. Her mother tells Savvy that she doesn't need Brooklyn. Savvy started to get picked on by Brooke, Rachel, and Alicia. Savvy goes to the mall and asks her friends about her hair. Lina gives Savvy some tips about her hair. Episode 4: New Girl in Town Savvy talks to her mom about getting a makeover and is allowed, but only a red tint. Episode 5: Calories And Competition Episode 6: Moments Of Reflection Episode 7: All's Fair In Love And War Episode 8: Angel Or Devil? Episode 9: Show Him What He's Missing Episode 10: Things Are Going To Get Ugly Episode 11: Revenge Isn't Always Sweet Episode 12: The Rise and Fall of Brooklyn Hayes Episode 13: Operation Fry The Sausage Episode 14: The Party Of The Century Episode 15: It All Comes Crashing Down Episode 16: The Fallout Episode 17: Pretty Face, Ugly Heart This is the official Timeline by sophiegtv. This leads to the Official Season 2, and is kinda expected that Fan-made Season 2 comes from this too. Fan-made Season 1 Timeline Season 1 Episode 1: Who is That Girl? No transcript Episode 2: Best Friends Forever, Right? This seems to be unfinished... Morley vs Brianna Season 1 Timeline Season 1 Episode 1: Basically Twins Savvy's mother tells her that she's going to OCD. Savvy is excited. Around the same time, Morley is also moving to California and at OCD. Morley is sort of excited. Episode 2: ??? This seems to be unfinished... Episode 3: ??? This seems to be unfinished... Episode 4: ??? This seems to be unfinished... Episode 5: ??? This seems to be unfinished… Episode 6: ??? This seems to be unfinished... Episode 7: ??? This seems to be unfinished... Episode 8: ??? This seems to be unfinished... Episode 9: ??? This seems to be unfinished... Episode 10: ??? This seems to be unfinished... Episode 11: ??? This seems to be unfinished... Episode 12: ??? This seems to be unfinished... Episode 13: ??? This seems to be unfinished... Episode 14: ??? This seems to be unfinished... Episode 15: Crashing Down On Brooke This seems to be unfinished... Episode 16: Falling out of Popularity No transcript Episode 17: No No NO! No transcript This goes to Fan-made Season 2, which goes to many different Season 2s. Abba vs Knight Season 1 Timeline Season 1 Episode 1: The Start Abba's mother wakes Abba up. This Timeline has no information, we don't know what will happen yet. New Life Season 1 Timeline Season 1 Episode 1: Mia's New Life No transcript Episode 2: Danielle's New Life No transcript Episode 3: Best Friends For Never This seems to be unfinished... This timeline isn't finished yet. Hey Newbie! Spinoff Season 1 (Spinoff) Episode 1 Bella's mother informs Bella their going to California at the school OCD. Episode 2 Episode 3 This is a spinoff. Spinoffs are in a timewarp sorta. Orange County Night Spinoff Season 1 (Spinoff) Episode 1: Withering Glory No transcript This is a spinoff. Spinoffs are in a timewarp sorta. Official Season 2 Timeline Season 2 Episode 1: Savannah Episode 2: Brooke Episode 3: Love Notes Episode 4: What's Done Is Done Episode 5: Keep An Eye On Your Boy Episode 6: The Claws Come Out Episode 7: Love In Danger Episode 8: Rock Bottom This is where the Official Timeline ends currently. Fan-made Season 2 Timeline Season 2, This is where It gets interesting. Episode 1: Savannah's New Life Episode 2: Brooke's New Life Episode 3: Love Notes No transcript? Episode 4: I Hope This Works... No transcript Episode 5: Maybe This Will Teach You A Lesson No transcript Episode 6: The Claws Come Out No transcript? OK, here we go. If Savvy runs without talking to Mimi, it goes to Lina/Iris/Savvy. If Savvy runs after talking to Mimi, it goes to Cocker Spaniels, why them! Cocker Spaniels, why them! is the most canon so this is where this timeline goes. So go to Fan-made LIS Season 2 Timeline if you choose that. Episode 7: Cocker Spaniels, why them! Episode 8: Tears of a Dachshund Episode 9: So Clawtastic! Episode 10: So Much Trouble Episode 11: French or English? Episode 12: Brooke's Fall Episode 13: Kittens and Dogs Episode 14: Return Of The 1 Augustine Episode 15: The Wants Come Down No transcript Episode 16: Scary Stalkers Ahead! Episode 17: Angel or Devil 2 Episode 18: The Sacred Claws So here's another change, Morley Glory happens while The Stupid Match-Up happens. So that episode and The Stupid-Match Up are in the same continuity. The Stupid Match-Up goes on with a story, so that's where we're going. But If you want to see the Morley Glory story, go to Fan-made Morely Season 2 Timeline. Episode 19: The Stupid Match-Up Ok, so if Lina is found, Tears and Breakups happens. If she isn't, Naomi Gets The Attention! happens. Dark, i know. But she reappears a episode later. I'll go with Tears and Breakups. If You want the Naomi Gets The Attention timeline, go to Fan-made Naomi Season 2 Timeline Episode 20: Stupidity and Madness It seems that Season 2 isn't over yet, but this goes to the Fan-made Season 3. Fan-made LIS Season 2 Timeline Season 2 Episode 7: Lina/Iris\Savvy Episode 8: Race To The Finish No transcript Episode 9: Should I Be Friends With You? So This doesn't seem to be finished, but this might link up with the Fan-made Season 2 again. Fan-made Morley Season 2 Timeline Season 2 Episode 19: Morley Glory This seems to be unfinished... Fan-made Naomi Season 2 Timeline Season 2 Episode 20: Naomi Gets The Attention! Episode 21: No One Likes Video Games Silly! This isn't finished obviously. WIP Category:Community Efforts